


Let's Get Away From It All

by Fabrisse



Series: GettingTogether [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-01
Updated: 2010-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The whole team is at "Use it or Lose it" for their comp and vacation time, so they're making plans.<br/><b>Community: </b> Criminal_prompt on LJ<br/><b>Prompt: </b> Vacation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Get Away From It All

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly a stand-alone story, but the end is part of my Prentiss/Reid "Getting Together" series. There's nothing explicit in this.

"Of course, Ma'am. I'll apprise my team."

Hotch left Strauss's office and glanced out the window at the grey February sky. The snow was still deep on the ground. On the way in the BAU's area, he knocked on Garcia's door. "Roundtable room. Don't worry. It's not a case."

He knocked at Morgan's door and asked Reid to call JJ and Rossi as he walked through the bullpen.

When they were all assembled, he said, "I have just been informed that the entire team is at 'use it or lose it' for comp time and in two months we'll no longer be allowed to accrue vacation time either. From the Bureau's point of view, it would be best if we all take our vacation at the same time -- essentially take the entire team off the rotation. AD Strauss indicated that if we schedule the time immediately, we can continue accruing as long as the scheduled month is sometime between April and October of this year -- any later and we run into Thanksgiving and Christmas conflicts with other teams."

Garcia raised her hand. "Sir, Kevin and I are already scheduled for the month of November which is after the timeframe she suggested. There are tests and improvements I could run while the rest of you are gone, if it's possible..." She looked a little panicked. "We already paid for it, and the tickets are non-refundable."

Hotch nodded. "I'll ask her. We'll need to have you overlap for a couple of days with your temporary replacement. Make certain whoever it is _doesn't_ give good phone." He gave her one of his rare smiles. "If there are any conferences you'd like to attend, throw those dates into the pot. The Bureau will probably cover your travel, and you wouldn't have to worry about not being available when we need your special skills." He looked around the table. "The date decision is ultimately mine, but I know vacations, especially long ones, take planning. My preference would be to take either September or May, in that order. Please get back to me by Monday morning's briefing. Thank you."

They all drifted out to finish up their day.  
***   
JJ came home that evening to a dinner of red beans and rice. Afterward, as they watched TV together, she told Will about the required time off, "Hotch said he'd prefer September. We all emailed a bit right after the meeting to figure out the best times. Reid seemed not to care, Emily said either was fine for her, but she had a mild preference for May. Derek liked May better, too, and Dave said he wanted August, but would take what he was given."

Will grinned broadly. "I vote for May, cher. It's the Jazz festival. Two weeks in New Orleans and two weeks anywhere else you want to go." He looked at her pleadingly.

"Mom and Aunt Abby have both suggested I leave Henry with them and take some time alone with you, and I like the idea of the Jazz festival."

"Darlin', you don't like Jazz that much. I know it, but there are so many acts, I'm sure you'll find something."

JJ hugged him. "I know you miss New Orleans. I'm sure I can find some music I like, and even if I don't, I already know I love the food."

"Tell you what, if you can work the dates right, we can drive to Pennsylvania with Henry, fly to New Orleans, and when we come back go anywhere you like."

She cuddled up against him. "Let's have them come down here for a week. That way, we can all do a little sightseeing. They can look after Henry while we're gone. After that, maybe we could spend a few days or so on the Eastern Shore -- just the three of us."

Will kissed her forehead. "I like the way you think."  
***   
"You've been dating this woman for awhile now." Fran Morgan knew better than to press her son too much about his social life.

"Yeah, Mom. Nearly four months."

"Not that long, but longer than most of your girlfriends."

"That's kind of why I'm calling. I didn't know if you'd be happy to see me for a week or two in May. I thought I might ask Tamara to come with me, at least for part of the time."

Fran smiled to herself and said, "I'd like to meet her. You speak of her so often."

"I'll talk to her and get back to you. There's a chance it may be a different month, too, but based on a quick after work discussion, I think most of the team is leaning toward May."

"Should I let Sarah and Desirée know?"

Morgan sighed. "Let me talk to Tamara first. And Mom, we'll stay at a hotel downtown. I want to show her the city and..."

"And you don't want to scare her off with your sisters' cross examination. I understand, Derek."

"Bye, Mom."

"Bye." When she hung up the phone, Fran Morgan did a little happy dance. The last time she'd met one of Derek's girlfriends, he'd been on his way to the prom.  
***

Hotch walked up the path to his Jessica's and saw Jack peering at him through the plate glass window. Nothing beat seeing his son beam and hearing him say, "Daddy," as soon as Jessica opened the door.

He said hello to his nieces and nephews and helped Jack into his coat.

Once his squirming child was settled into his car seat, Hotch said, "I'm going to have some vacation time soon. I thought we could go to Disney World and see Donald Duck." He had no idea why Jack liked the irascible Donald more than the other Disney characters, but when he saw Jack's face light up in the rearview mirror; he knew he'd mentioned the right one.

"And all hundred and one dalmatians?"

"I don't know if they'll have all hundred and one, Buddy, but we can see if we can find some." Hotch felt himself grinning for the first time in a very long time. "It won't be for a few months, but I thought we could drive down and see Grandma Grace on the way and Grandma Tommy and Grandpa Herman on the way back."

"Do we have to stay with Grandma Grace?"

"Not more than two nights, I promise." Hotch didn't feel right keeping his mother from seeing her grandchild. On the other hand, two nights and one day with her was about all he could handle. He swore his jaw ached like he'd been backhanded just thinking about visiting her. "And on the way back, we'll get to see your cousins. You like Stevie and Jenny and Mike."

"Stevie. Is he going to big boy school?"

"He's in first grade. Next year, you'll be in first grade." Hotch thought. Perhaps May would be a better month for the unit break. He'd forgotten his son would be starting school.

"First grade. Disney first?"

"Yes. We'll drive down the coast, stay with Grandma Grace in Charleston and then head to Orlando. On the way back, see all the cousins and maybe go to Chincoteague and see the horses before we go home."

"Like Misty?"

"Like Misty. She's not still there, but her descendents are."

"Is that like her kids?"

Hotch said, "Yes."

"Am I your des…?"

"Descendent. Yes, Jack, you are."

***   
"Del Florio's Delicatessen."

"May I speak to Gina Como, please?" He waited until he heard her grab the phone. "Gina?"

"Dave, how you doing?"

"Not bad at all. How's that no account husband of yours?"

"Still treating me better than I deserve. What's up?"

"Well, it looks like I'll be taking a vacation in May -- could be September. I'll know more later, but I thought I'd see if your guest room is free."

Her laugh was infectious, and Dave found himself smiling. "For my favorite brother, I might even change the sheets."  
***   
At the end of the day, Prentiss headed for the elevator and caught up to Reid. "Would you like a lift?"

"Sounds great."

When they got to the car, Prentiss changed the radio station from NPR to the classical station Reid liked. The silence was comfortable as they hit the GW Parkway.

Finally, she said, "Is my place all right? I need to throw some laundry in."

"Crepes for dinner?"

Emily laughed. "Sure. I have cheese and mushrooms. There's some frozen spinach."

"Sounds like a meal."

After a few more miles listening to Respighi, Spencer said, "What is it you want to ask me?"

"I was that obvious?"

"You keep glancing over in my direction and then checking all your mirrors."

"How were you thinking of spending the break?"

He shrugged. "A week with Mom, visit some friends in Pasadena. Maybe head to Boston to see some people I know up there."

"I noticed you got a letter from the University of Bologna last week."

"Yeah, there's an international mathematics conference coming up there. I was invited to present a paper."

"So, the question is when?"

"May. Honestly, there's a physics conference I'd like to attend the first week in June, too. It's in Switzerland."

Emily nodded. "The thing is, we're not just at 'use it or lose it' for comp time we've all got two hundred hours or more of vacation time or Hotch wouldn't have mentioned it."

Spencer said, "Yeah, I'm near my maximum. I'm lower on sick leave thanks to my leg, but I'll stop accruing soon."

"I have a suggestion. Spend the last week in April with your mother, and then fly to Brussels and spend the month with me. We could end it in Switzerland so you can attend the physics conference. If you want to accept the invitation in Bologna, you could. You've never been to Europe, right?"

"I'm trying to figure out which question to ask first. No, I haven't been to Europe." Spencer looked out the window as they crossed Memorial Bridge. "This is a big deal, isn't it? Going on a vacation together?"

Emily said, "I think it's a shame you haven't been able to see the world."

"Do you want to show me the world? Or would you like to show me your world?"

She thought a minute. "Both. I'd like to show you the places I know and love -- even a couple I know and hate -- but I just think watching you discover Europe would be amazing."

"I'd have to look at my bank account. If I give a paper in Bologna, they'll pay for my room. I still have to pay for meals and getting there, but at least the room and attendance fees would be covered. Geneva -- the conference is expensive, but I bet I could find a cheaper hotel…" Spencer thought for a moment. "If we meet up in Brussels, and you're going to have to explain that one, then what do we do between Brussels and Bologna and between Bologna and Geneva."

Emily grinned. "I thought you'd never ask." She pulled into the alley behind her house. "I thought I could get us Eurail passes. I traveled that way in high school over my summer break. I did it between college and grad school, too. The thing about it is, you can go anywhere. If you hate where you ended up, you can leave."

"I like trains. Brussels?"

"I don't know if it's still true, but in the old days, you had to pay half price in whatever country you started in. I don't think Icelandair still flies into Luxembourg, or I'd have suggested that. Basically, start in a small country so you don't have to pay as much. Plus the food's great." Emily looked at him shyly as they entered the house.

"It really comes down to money for me. I think I have enough frequent flyer miles to cover my airfare. And I'd love to go to those conferences."

"Here's my offer, Doctor Reid." When she opened her mouth to speak again, Spencer covered it with his and she melted into a thorough kiss.

"How badly do you need to do laundry?"

She said, "Five minutes and I'll throw in a load. Dinner can be a bowl of cereal."

Spencer laughed. "That sounds perfect. And that offer?"

Emily came back down with a small basket filled with whites and threw it in the wash. "Let me give you the Eurail pass as a gift. You pay for the hotel in Geneva because you might be able to claim it on your taxes as a professional expense. I'll pay for food in Paris and Brussels, if you cover the hotel."

"I have a feeling I get the cheaper end of that deal."

"I want to take you to La Maison de la Cygne and La Tour d'Argent. I know a couple of small hotels on the Ile Saint-Louis, that wouldn't be too expensive and include breakfast."

"I don't suppose the Hôtel Diêu still exists."

Emily laughed. "Your accent is terrible. And yes, it does. The oldest continuous hotel in Paris. I want you to see and do anything you like. We should probably limit it to France, Italy, and Switzerland this time around -- with a little Belgium thrown in for good measure. My family still owns my grandfather's house in the Alps. We could stay there a night or two before we go to Geneva."

"Carcassonne? Avignon?"

"As long as I can have at least two days each in Venice and Paris, the rest of the itinerary is yours." She finished setting the washing machine.

"The paper I've been invited to give is part of someone else's larger work. Let me get permission from him to present my little section, and if he says yes, then I'll see if I can reserve the physics conference too." He pulled her close.

"I'd need to get an extra week from Hotch, and you'd need two."

"I know Mom will enjoy hearing about all the places from the gestes of chivalry. Mont Saint Michêl?"

She stopped his mouth with a kiss. "Anywhere at all as long as you promise not to try to pronounce it."

He stroked his thumb across her lips. "You'll have to tell me the best way to reward my personal translator."

"I'm sure I can think of something."


End file.
